Chains
by Fields of Summer
Summary: There was nothing Harry enjoyed more then watching Draco in pain. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything and do not wish to make any money from this.

Warnings: Violence, Torture, Whipping, Blood, Chains, Masochism, Probably OOC Harry.

* * *

Harry loved to watch Draco struggle in his chains, he loved it when his skin was bruised and blood trickled down the pale, scarred body. He loved the defeat that would show in his eyes once Harry beat him enough. And he loved how he would regain his strength when he left him to rest, how the fire would have returned to him every time he came back to the chamber – so that he could break him all over again.

The war had changed Harry. It had killed half of him and left him discarded amongst puddles of blood. Death and pain had been etched to his mind, but he had learned that he could take it out on Draco. Draco was beautiful in his pain. He looked so much better in pieces than he had ever looked before.

Harry pushed the heavy door to the chamber open. Immediately, the naked boy stirred when he heard the creak of the door. Grey, stormy eyes opened slowly until he stared right at Harry's smirking face. His look turned into a deathly glare and Harry could see how he tried to pull his legs together. Which was useless, since his legs were chained to the floor and spread wide. As was his arms, but the chains were fastened to the ceiling; stretching his limbs out in the form of an X.

His body was bruised blue and red from earlier punishments. The first few times he had restrained himself to only use his hands, keeping him as a personal punching bag to take all of his frustrations out on. After a few sessions of simply beating him however, it seemed like Draco had gotten used to the punches. He no longer screamed and pleaded as loudly as he had in the beginning which saddened Harry.

So Harry had brought a whip for the last two sessions, he had whipped him so hard that his skin had split and blood had run down his trembling body. He was still coated in it, and Harry would remember the crimson rivers along with the teary gray eyes forever.

How he still managed to collect himself after those sessions though, Harry had no idea. But there he stood again, with that fire burning in his eyes and his body standing tall, and Harry couldn't wait to put him down.

"Mother will find me eventually." He said through gritted teeth as he watched Harry slowly walk up to him with the whip in his hand. The leather ends of it rattled against the rugged ground as he approached him, and Harry thought he could see a slight shiver going through the blonde's body.

"So you keep saying, even though you know no one will find you," He responded and tightened his grip around the whip in his hands, swinging it back and forth slightly while keeping his eyes locked on Draco's. "Not even Ron and Hermione know you're here, everyone thinks you're dead; including your mother." Harry finished and tried to repress a smirk.

Draco narrowed his eyes before they flickered away in another direction. His posture changed in a way that made him look weaker. Harry saw the muscles in his arms and shoulders tense as he fought the chains. He was trying to bring his arms together, maybe so that he curl in to a little ball and embrace himself.

Harry chuckled lightly before he began to swing the whip back and forth through the air, watching Draco's eyes flicker between the dancing whip and Harry's masochistic expression.

The black haired boy felt like he couldn't wait any longer, and he brought the whip up high to prepare for the first hit. Draco instantly flinched and tried to back away. Harry smiled widely before he swung the whip through the air in the direction of Draco's chained body.

The strings hit him right across the abdomen and a loud snap echoed between the walls of the room. Draco squeezed his eyes together and grunted through his gritted teeth. He repeatedly brought his foot up to stomp down on the ground as the pain seared through his veins. He struggled for a few more seconds; body wriggling from side to side in a spastic way before he finally stilled and opened his eyes hesitantly.

Harry smiled, watching how the forcibly spread body flinched away from him as soon as he brought the whip up in the air once more. A whistling sound could be heard when the strings of the whip seared through the air. This time, he hit him across the ribs on his left side. Harry felt a shiver of satisfaction travel though his body at the loud whine that escaped the sinful mouth of Draco Malfoy.

The whine came from deep within his throat. He arched his body while trembling and struggling to free himself from the chains that were cutting in to his wrists. Harry could distinguish a few sobs before he brought the punishing whip down on his weakened body again.

He watched how all the muscles in his body tensed. His arms pulled against the chains repeatedly to cover his exposed, bruised body. But Harry would keep him exposed; he would never let him cover himself up. His body belonged Harry more then to himself, and he wanted abuse it until the day he died.

Every strike against the helpless body seemed to strengthen himself in a way. Every cry escaping Draco's mouth filled his hollowness and he didn't want to be empty.

After the eleventh strike, Draco began pleading. His eyes filled with tears and he got that desperate expression that Harry loved to witness. His mouth was wide open and he sobbed in that way that excited him the most.

"Stop! … please … please …" He cried out desperately, his broken body jerking from side to side in the unforgiving chains. Blood began to escape the welts that had opened up on his body. It trickled down his lithe form until it gathered between his legs. Some of it was collected in his pubic hair and some of it made its way down his unsteady legs.

Not until the pleas had turned incoherent and all that escaped his mouth was hoarse screams – did Harry stop. Draco seemed to collapse on himself once the bloodied whip had been dropped to the ground. His head hung limply from his shoulders while the chains forced him to stay upright, even though his legs seemed boneless beneath him. His hopeless sobs were the only sound that could be heard in the room until the door creaked open again as Harry left Draco to the darkness.

* * *

_I am the wilderness locked in a cage_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks a lot for the reviews! Someone asked me whether there would be any romance between Harry and Draco, and yes there will be!

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything and do not wish to make any money from this.

Warnings: Violence, Torture, Whipping, Blood, Chains, Masochism, Probably OOC Harry.

* * *

The chained boy watched him like a mere animal would watch a deadly hunter with a rifle pointed to its head. He had stayed unusually quiet ever since Harry had entered the chamber. All muscles were tensed, eyes tracing him around the room as he paced between the tables of instruments.

Harry picked up a whip with small pieces of metal attached to the ends of each string. He enjoyed the heavy weight of it in his hand and his lips curled up at the thought of the marks it would cause. Draco's eyes widened in horror as Harry walked up to him with it. He opened his mouth to say something, but didn't seem to get anything out.

Harry didn't feel like wasting any time. He raised the whip up high in the air. Draco let out a terrified scream and staggered backwards even before the sharp pieces of metal sliced up his skin. Stripes of red began leaking immediately while Draco wailed and shook in his chains.

"No! … plea-" Harry let the strings of the whip rip up another set of leaking wounds across the bruised flesh as Draco kept trying to talk between frantic sobs. "Please! I'm so- … so sorry Harry. I'm so sorry about Gin-

* * *

The air was still around them. Red sunshine broke through thin clouds and showered down on their forms, heating up the two bodies cradled in the grass. A lone tear trickled down Ginny's skin that Harry reached out to wipe away. She smiled a little at the gesture. He smiled back and squeezed her hand as tightly as he could.

"It'll be okay in the end, I promise." He said, but it sounded weak to her ears. She felt how he rubbed her hand in small circles with his thumb. She stared into his infinite depths of green, trying to focus on the flecks in his eyes rather then how she was pulled up towards the sky. Her own, bright brown orbs flickered a little before another tear traveled down her face.

"Yeah … of course it will." She whispered, swallowing and looking away distantly at the sun smashing into the ground at the horizon. Harry moved in to kiss her forehead. Warmth smeared his lips and when he licked them clean afterwards he could feel the metallic taste almost exploding in his mouth. He reached strong arms around her and embraced her broken body tightly.

"I love you." He whispered. His mouth was close to her ear and she could feel his breath tingle against her skin. She reached her own weak arms out to hold him back, fingers clutching to his shirt as she breathed in his scent almost desperately.

"Love you too." She said, trying to stay awake as waves of numbness hit her body and drew her away further and further from everything she loved. She sobbed as she felt death settle in her feet and then slowly travel up her body to rip her away.

Harry squeezed her even tighter, stroking her back with a trembling arm as the sobs turned weaker and weaker. He felt her turn cold, felt how the life pulsing inside of her drowned until her body was just a corpse and her soul had lost its attachment. Her head fell back and exposed a pale throat. He kissed it lightly before he carefully settled her down in the grass stained red with blood.

She looked even paler when he saw her against crimson.

He felt like he had turned in to someone else. But it was only logical - since half of him had died when the blood had formed rivers.

* * *

-ny … but it's not my fault!" Everything suddenly froze. The one word he hadn't heard for months was suddenly left in the air and began to cloud up his mind. Knuckles turned white as the clutch around the whip tightened. "I know … I know what happened to her." Draco finished.

Harry frowned and felt fury rise up in him at the mention of his dead wife. He watched the boy, broken inside out - trying to form his sentences. His head shook from side to side and his legs struggled to hold up his weight. There were two small puddles of blood at each one of his feet, and a few stains of red was scattered across the floor around them.

"What did you just say?" Harry asked with teeth clenched together. His hands began to shake as the intense emotions suddenly smashed into his chest.

"I didn't- … I didn't do it." His said with a voice almost gone from screaming so much. He looked more defeated then ever, limbs slack and eyes almost as dead as Ginny's had been.

Harry gasped, feeling sick all of a sudden. Horror struck him to the very core as he watched his dead wife's lifeless body replacing Draco's in the chains. Her face was still beautiful even with stains of blood splashed across it. Her hair was just like it had been that time when they had run home in the rain, only it was showered in blood instead of water.

"Please … you're killing me …" Harry heard him plead, and he opened his eyes to find Draco there again, staring at the floor. The life was almost gone from his eyes. It was seeping away like wine leaking out of a broken bottle. He blinked a few times, frustrated at his own sudden change of emotions.

Draco's wrists were red and blue. Maybe they were broken. Harry noticed how they were so swollen there was hardly any gap between the metal and his skin anymore. He was infected, as there was no one there to care for his wounds.

Harry panicked when he turned completely slack in the chains, arms held up and getting cut by the harsh edges of metal. More blood seeped down his thin arms before he suddenly crashed to the ground unmercifully - becoming one, sobbing mess of blood and pale skin curled together yet smashed to pieces.

The boy standing on front of him stared widely at the pure brokenness, wand shaking in his hand as tears began to stream down his face.

* * *

_- I am the growing force you kept in place_

* * *

Reviews are welcome.


End file.
